


[Podfic of] Got 'til It's Gone

by dancinbutterfly, knight_tracer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, collaboration podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>Stiles and Derek have phone-sex while Stiles is away at college.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Got 'til It's Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Got 'til It's Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509717) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



A Collaboration Podfic, with knight_tracer as Derek and Narrator, and dancinbutterflyas Stiles 

Length: 15:21  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Got%20%27Til%20it%27s%20Gone.mp3) [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Got%20%27Til%20it%27s%20Gone.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> Collaborative podfic! \o/ This was recorded using Piezo upon recommendation by anatsuno and with further helpful information from lunate8! It's not perfect and I needed podcath's help (thank you so much) with some of the tech issues involved! BUT, despite the problems (my fault) I love how the mistakes actually ADD to the sound of the phone converstation \o/


End file.
